


Lemonade

by angelsblood



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Emotional Sex, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Gerard Way, Top Gerard Way, housewife!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsblood/pseuds/angelsblood
Summary: Frank's marriage wasn't built to last.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Zacky Vengeance
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by nicole dollanganger's lemonade

-Lemonade by Nicole Dollanganger  


The house was cold and silent. The only noises being made was the quiet rumble of the air conditioning and the neighbors annoying dog. He couldn't bring himself to turn on the TV to make this less miserable, he was starting to wonder if he actually liked torturing himself like this. He could've left a long time ago, but he didn't he just stayed and pretended that he was fine. He must want this, he thought to himself. . . but no, of course he didn't. Who would? He was suffering.

The tears on his cheeks had dried hours ago but he could still feel the dry stiffness staining his blushed skin. He hated crying because it was the one thing that he couldn't hide. He could fake a smile but his tears always gave him away. His tears didn't matter too much right now though because there was no one there to pity him. He pitted himself though, he knew that he shouldn't have to hurt like this but he still did.

Every other night he left him here alone after kissing his cheek and calling him baby but it wasn't enough. He still knew that he wasn't going out drinking like he told him time and time again. He had been naive enough to trust him for the first month or so but after that he started to notice things that were painfully obvious from the beginning. Things that Gerard had whispered to him when they were alone and Frank had dismissed him as overprotective, which he was, rightfully so since Frank obviously couldn't care for himself. If he could he wouldn't be in this situation with his husband in the first place. 

These were the most painful times though, when he was alone and vulnerable and all he heard in his head were Gerard's sweet words trying to help him. He wished that things could have been different but you cant change the past and now he's stuck, unhappy and used.

He often wondered what the other man was like. If he was a better fuck than him and that's why Zacky went to him. He thought maybe he was prettier or thinner but Zacky always told him how he'd never met someone more perfect. Though all of his husband's sweet words lost meaning once he found out. Zacky obviously had no problem with lying to get what he wanted, whether it was into Frank's pants or out of the house without question. Zacky wasn't the man the Frank thought he had married, caring and loyal like he had been while they dated.m, but he can't give up now, not when he had what he wanted. His mother and father were proud that he had finally gotten married and settled down and he liked the idea of having a husband and maybe one day kids. He convinced himself that this was only temporary. It would get better soon. 

•••

As the months passed nothing had changed. Frank had lied to himself yet again and he felt surprisingly numb looking back. Of course he wished that he had that perfect life he envisioned but he didn't and he had tonight himself how to deal.a He never even cried now when Zacky left. He simply advised him to drive safe and told him he loved him because deep down he knew that he still did. Unfortunately, love doesn't wear off that easily. 

He tried to keep himself busy by baking things and cleaning around the house but he always found himself in the same spot on the couch, watching the clock as the hours pass knowing that his husband was somewhere fucking someone that wasn't him. It was like a routine. He hated routines. Something needed to change but he felt hopeless. He picked up his cell phone clicking the contact that he used the most, especially when he felt like this. 

The phone rang three times while he chewed his thumb nail until it throbbed. He wasn't even sure what he was going to say when he did answer. He just needed Gerard right then. 

"Hello?" Gerard's voice finally came through. 

Franks breath stopped without his permission and he struggled to speak. 

"I- Gee." 

Gerard chuckled at him and Frank blushed, "Yeah?" 

"Could you come over?" Frank asked in a small voice that worried Gerard. He always sounded like that when he was hurting. 

"Okay," Gerard said, getting up so quick that he almost tripped. "Are you uh safe?" He said as he grabbed his keys. 

"Yeah." Frank replied, knowing what Gerard meant. "Just hurry." He said toying with the end on the too-big shirt he wore.

Gerard was already putting on his shoes, "I'll be there in a few minutes okay? I'm gonna hang up now." 

"Okay." Frank sighed, holding the phone to his ear until he heard the beep of Gerard disconnecting the call. 

He felt guilty having Gerard come over when he knew that Zacky didn't like him being over, especially when he wasn't home. He looked over at the clock seeing that Zacky probably wouldn't be home for a while. 

He continued to gnaw on his aching nail that was close to bleeding as he waited. He was used to waiting but right now he was desperate and could barely wait. He  
needed Gerard there with him for some reason that he didn't know yet or at least he pretended that he didn't know. In the back of his head a voice told him that he wanted affection, and the kind that you shouldn't think about getting from your best friend.

Frank hid his face in his hands as he thought about how awful of a person he must be to think like he was. He was just as bad as Zacky for this and he should care more but he didn't. He still wanted it just as bad. 

The knock on the door almost went unnoticed due to Frank's loud thoughts. His knees were brought up to his chest as he mourned the times when things were simple. His head popped up, alert when the sound registered. 

He scurried to the door and unlocked it with small, shaky hands. 

He looked up at Gerard through his brown bangs not sure what to say. 

"Am I not allowed in or something?" Gerard asked with a fond smirk. 

"Sorry," Frank apologized and moved out of the way so that Gerard could come in. 

Gerard had been there enough times to be able to make himself at home pretty easily, immediately going to "his spot" on the couch and turning on the t.v..

"Where's Zacky?" Gerard asked Frank who was coming over to sit with him. 

"He's not home." Frank said sadly, but he couldn't care less about his husband right now. He sat leaning his head on Gerard's shoulder and pulling his knees to rest on Gerard's lap.

"Where is he?" Gerard asked, focused on finding a good movie as he placed his free hand on Frank's bare knee. 

"He said he was going out drinking with some guy's from work," Frank said softly and Gerard nodded, "I know that's not where he is though." 

"Where do you suppose he is then?" Gerard asked, taking Frank's tone wrong. 

"I think he's with another man." Frank said honestly. 

Gerard's eyes widened as his hand stilled on the remote. Frank looked down so that he wouldn't have to face his best friend.

"What do you mean, Frankie?" 

"I mean. . . I think he's cheating on me. For a while now I have." Frank explained. The channel Gerard stopped on was playing scream and the iconic phone scene was playing in the background as he spoke. 

Gerard's face was rather emotionless but Frank knew that on the inside he was the complete opposite.

Gerard didn't feel sad for Frank just yet. He was angry and he wanted to beat the shit out of something, preferably Frank's husband. 

"Gee?" Frank said after Gerard was silent for too long. 

"Frankie, how long has he been doing this to you?" Gerard asked seriously, finally looking at Frank and making him shiver. 

"A few months. I'm not sure anymore." Frank admitted. 

Gerard looked at his Friend in disbelief, "Frank, why didn't you tell me about this? Don't you trust me?" 

"Of course I trust you I just- you warned me about this and-" 

Gerard cut him off with a scoff, "And what? You didn't want an I told you so?"

Frank shrugged. 

"Why would you let him cheat on you? You know you don't deserve this." Gerard asked, his anger showing now.

"Because, Gee, without him who would I have?" 

"Me!" Gerard said like it was obvious. "Me, Frank, like you always have." Gerard picked up Frank's hand and held it in his own, combining their warmth and comforting the both of them. 

As they stared into each others eyes Frank saw how hurt Gerard seemed. Like he really cared. 

Frank wanted to argue that it wasn't the same and that Gerard didn't get it but he knew that it wasn't the worth ruining whatever strange vibe that had settled. 

"I love you." Gerard said simply. He'd said it before more times that either of them could count but this time it meant more somehow. 

"I know," Frank said at first, "I love you too." His voice was quiet and nervous but still audible since Gerard was so close.

The space between them was slowly becoming non-existent as they both moved closer. Their lips aching for one another and their hands eager to touch. Frank knew right then what he was doing, they both had the same motive but Frank was simply more aware. Gerard on the other hand barely noticed his own slow movements, the fogginess in his brain was making it near impossible to focus on anything but the doll-like lips of the smaller boy in front of him. Frank was all to blame for the trance and he didn't feel bad about it. He needed this. 

The gap was almost completely gone as their eyelashes nearly made contact, fluttering in awe of each other. Suddenly both men came to a halt, Gerard first followed by Frank after noticing his friends hesitation. 

Frank was confused, close to pouting like a child for not getting what he wanted. Gerard still seemed out of it but his eyes were on Frank and not moving telling Frank that Gerard knew what he was doing now. 

"Frankie," Gerard said under his breath. 

Frank nearly whinnied watching the others lips move unaccompanied by his own. Frank leaned in more, maybe only a couple of centimeters with half lidded eyes before Gerard stopped him with a strong hand on his waist. A sigh escaped Frank's parted lips.

"This isn't right." Gerard stated. "Zacky" 

"Don't think about him right now. . . " Frank whispered back. "Please?" He lifted his hand up to cup Gerard's cheek softly for a moment before bringing his face towards his own. 

Their lips connected with a metaphorical shock. Both boys nearly gasped at the touch. Frank knew that was he was doing was wrong but he didn't care, just for one day he wanted a taste of what he could have had. Something that wasn't bland and hurtful. 

Gerard's hand gripped at Frank's waist eagerly wanting more than just the boy's lips. The emotions that were pushed to the side for so many years were finally being brought back to life in the best way possible. He felt splashes of color erupt from his chest, bright and vibrant, melting away his worries as they became overwhelming. 

Frank moaned into the kiss, moving his hand from Gerard's cheek to the tangled black mess of hair on Gerard's head. He tugged softly whining into Gerard's mouth while the older stayed silent, keeping Frank in place with one hand. 

"Please," Frank spoke through abused, slippery lips. 

Gerard didn't answer straight away, leading Frank to whine again.

"Please what, love?" Gerard asked, placing their foreheads together. 

"I wanna take you upstairs." Frank said eagerly. His hands traveled up to Gerard shoulders clutching the clothing there.

"Yeah?" 

Frank nodded and tightened his grip. 

"C'mon." Gerard said standing up with less hesitation than he would've liked himself to have. 

Frank obeyed gladly, taking Gerard's hand and leading him up the old creaky stairs. Gerard felt a strange ache in his chest as he watched Franks small frame lead him. Kind of like a reverse walk of shame since people usually didn't feel bad when they were about to take someone to bed. He knew that this was wrong and that Frank was vulnerable and looking for affection and he was taking advantage of that. At least that's how it seemed.

Frank opened the door to he and Zacky's bedroom making Gerard cringe. How could Frank not see the wrong in this, he thought. The bed was made and soft looking with a big tan colored headboard. The pillows were in their places and inviting. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gerard asked Frank, squeezing his hand. 

"I'm sure." Frank nodded wandering over to the bed. 

Once they both settled they were kissing again, greedily and all too quick and sloppy. Frank felt Gerard hardening in his pants more and more with every bite and tug. 

"Too many clothes." Frank huffed out between kisses. 

Gerard acted almost immediately, moving Frank back a bit by his hips and lifting the boy's shirt over their head. His head ducked down to place kisses over the soft skin of Franks chest, admiring the new exposed skin before removing his own top. Frank's pants were next, followed by his own leaving the two naked except for their underwear. 

Gerard's hard-on was more noticeable now without the extra layers of clothes. Frank felt lightheaded with lust as he awaited Gerard's next move. 

"I want you on your back." Gerard said roughly and Frank listened, positioning himself on his back. "God, you're so pretty." Gerard said, bringing his lips down to Frank's neck and nibbling there, making Frank's hips buck up. 

Without disconnecting his mouth from Frank's skin Gerard moved a hand down the boy's hand, appreciating each curve until he made it to the back of Frank's thighs. He separated them roughly, placing himself between them and both men moaned at the contact. 

"Gee, need you to touch me." Frank said hooking his feet over Gerard's waist. 

"Shh, be patient sugar." Gerard said. 

He lifted his head up from Frank's neck admiring the dark bruises that he had made. Frank hissed at the touch but then smiled at the thought of Gerard marking him. Gerard's hand wandered from the sensitive skin of Frank's neck down his chest making sure to graze over one of Frank's nipples making the boy gasp. His hand lingered at the waistband of Frank's underwear as he looked up at the boy for permission to move any further. Frank eagerly nodded in response, just wanting Gerard's hands on him. Gerard thought he looked gorgeous when he was desperate and wound up.

Gerard placed a soft kiss right under the boy's navel, loving the way he shivered at nearly every touch, before he pulled at the elastic band. Frank's breathing was becoming uneven as Gerard continued to slowly tease. 

"Gee," Frank whinnied, needy and pathetic. 

Gerard smirked to himself pulling Franks underwear to their mid thigh kissed the area just uncovered until Frank moaned, running his tongue over the warm skin of Frank's pelvis but still not touching him where he needed it the most. Frank's hips twitched and turned searching for some relief as Gerard watched him suffer.

Finally after what felt like forever Gerard wrapped a hand around Franks aching member, stroking firmly until pre-cum collected near the tip and overflowed, sticky and warm on Gerard's fingertips. Frank's hand was at Gerard's shoulder, squeezing and scratching at his bare skin from how good it felt to have someone else touching him that wasn't himself. 

"Mmh- Fuck, Gee stop." Frank said breathlessly. "M' gonna cum, I still want you to fuck me." 

"Oh," Gerard said surprised, "Okay i'm gonna need to prep you. 

Frank nodded and pushed himself up onto the bed more bear the headboard. Just then he realized how much the sheets smelled like Zacky. 

"Are you okay?" Gerard asked. 

"Yeah. . ." Frank said looking down at Gerard positioned between his legs. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Gerard said. He pushed Frank's underwear down past his thighs and let Frank kick them off from his feet to the floor. "Tell me if i'm hurting you okay?" Gerard said. "That's the last thing I want to do."

Frank smiled and nodded. 

"Do you have lube?" He asked. 

Frank pointed to the bedside drawer and Gerard reached over to pick up the tube. He cringed at the bottle in his hand thinking of the last person to use it with Frank. Everything seemed to remind him of why he was wrong for this. 

He positioned himself between Frank's legs, spreading the boy's thighs more before inserting the first slicked finger. Frank groaned loudly out of pain at first, the intrusion was so sudden. After a few slow strokes Gerard adds another finger and Frank gasps. 

"Okay?" Gerard asked, rubbing up and down Gerard's thigh. 

Frank's eyes are closed tightly and his lips between his teeth. He looks like he's already getting fucked before anything major event happens. 

"Frankie," Gerard said again softly.

"M' fine." Frank answers this time in a whisper and Gerard nods. He goes back down, scissoring his two fingers inside Frank before adding a third. Frank finally moans at this one, pushing back against Gerard's hand and letting out little whimpers. "I'm ready." Frank says once he feels open enough.

"Are you sure?" Gerard asks, removing his fingers from Frank's slicked entrance making him hiss. 

"Please," Frank groans, turning his blushed face into the sheets. 

Gerard's heart was beating much too fast, at this point he was sure Frank could hear it too. He was terrified of everything, knowing that something could easily go wrong with Frank all laid out for him how he was, trusting him with everything. Gerard prayed that he didn't fuck up and hurt the person he cared about the most even more than they had already been  
hurt. 

Frank was getting impatient now, whining and thrusting his hips into nothing desperately, "Hold on, sugar." Gerard said as he soothed Frank with a gentle hand on his thigh. 

Gerard picked up the abandoned bottle of lube and squeezed out some onto his hand, too much if he was being honest but he was too afraid to use any less the giant glob in his palm. He covered his member in the substance slowly, barely gaining any pleasure from it but loving how Frank begged with big, puppy eyes. Once he had himself decently coated he used the rest on his fingertips to lube Frank's hole just to be safe. Frank moaned at Gerard's fingers against him as a plea that Gerard understood. 

Holding himself at the base, Gerard pushed in slowly causing Frank to emit another low moan. 

Frank's fist was tightened around the sheets as he felt Gerard enter him. This was a drastic change from the fingers and Frank had to bite his lip not to scream from the stretch. Even with all of the pain, it was still the beat feeling ever to have Gerard inside him like he'd been craving. With each thrust it became more pleasurable and Gerard's soft groans helped distract him from the ache.

"F-Fuck," Gerard said, "Are you alright? Am I hurting you?" 

"Stop- stop asking me questions and fuck me." Frank said with a small sleepy grin. 

Gerard nodded, letting his sweaty hair fall over his face messily. He pulled Franks legs up to rest at his shoulders for a better angle as he fucked into him at a quicker pace, searching for Frank's prostate. Frank made a high pitched noise of surprise at the change of pace and his eyes fluttered shut. Quickly enough Gerard found the bundle of nerves that made the boy beneath him arch his back beautifully and call out his name. Keeping that angle he continued switching his speed every once in a while based on what Frank was reacting to more. 

They both were close and barely aware of their surroundings. Frank felt as if he was dreaming, he'd never felt anything like this before. Deep in the back of his mind, the part of it not clouded with the thoughts of Gerard. he knew that he may never experience this again. He wanted to make it last so much but with all the sweet touches of Gerard's hands and lips gliding over his skin like the softest silk and dirty words being whispered that made him blush even in this situation he knew that he couldn't hold off any longer. 

Gerard noticed when Frank's moans grow louder and more desperate and his hands at Gerard's back started to claw. He kissed Frank's forehead once before moving his hands down in between them to take a hold of Frank's erection. Stroking the boy quickly, he matched the pace with his thrusts. 

"Gee," Frank whimpered sweetly. His hips twitched with need as his mouth hung open. 

Gerard shushed him with a kiss, their lips meeting sloppily but lovingly at the same time. 

With Frank's working at his own release also it didn't take long for him to cum in between he and Gerard with a soft moan. Gerard's hand trailed up from the sticky mess on their middles to Frank's hand, gripping supportively as he finished himself off inside the boy. 

Frank was becoming sensitive as Gerard released inside of him, whining as the warm liquid poured through him. 

"Fuck," Gerard said under his breath as he pulled out of a limply-laying Frank. 

He couldn't resist looking down to see the beautiful mess they had made, smirking softly to himself. 

"Are you alright?" Gerard asked one last time. 

"Perfect." Frank said breathlessly. "Kiss me?" 

Gerard smiled and bent down to kiss Frank's abused lips. The kiss didn't stay innocent for too long before Frank pushed his tongue through Gerard's parted lips. Gerard's arms moved behind the younger boy to bring them into his lap, not breaking the kiss. His hands trialed over Frank's soft skin ending up at his hips and gripping there gently. 

Suddenly Frank was pulling his face away from Gerard's, leaving his hand at the man's cheek. "I love you." Frank said sleepily with his eyes still half lidded but Gerard could see that he was looking at him. 

"You-" Gerard stammered. "You do?" 

"Mmhm." Frank replied sleepily. 

In Gerard's wyes Frank had never changed from that sweet innocent boy that he used to be best friends with and it was the moments like these that supported his thoughts. 

"Aw, sugar, I love you too. More than anything." Gerard said quietly. 

Franks heart ached but he pretended he didn't feel it. He smiled and fell back into Gerard's arms feeling strangely warm even though he was completely naked. He felt what could only be described as pure ecstasy in Gerard's safe arms. He wanted the sweet taste on his lips to stay there forever and the touches to continue to tingle his skin until his dying day. Looking back up into Gerard's hazel eyes he brought their lips together with a hand on Gerard's warm cheek. As the new feeling spread throughout his body he promised himself that this wouldn't be the last kiss. 

•••

Later in the night Zacky returned as usual telling Frank little lies about how much fun he and they guys had while out drinking and Frank smiled and pretended that he was dumb until he was finished.

Afterwards they went to bed since Zacky was exhausted, "rightfully so," Frank said with a sweet smile. 

The bed was clean when they got in it, smelling fresh and feeling softer than usual. Zacky climbed in behind Frank, spooning him and telling him to praise him for his job of cleaning up. Frank replied with, "Thank you." not feeling a tiny bit of guilt for what he had donez The smell of the man Zacky had been with that night entering the house was enough to completely destroy any ounce of guilt that Frank should have been feeling. Before they both drifted off to sleep Zacky leaned over to place a soft kiss onto Frank's lips and wish him a good night. Frank was almost positive that he could taste the other man under all of the liquor and lies and Frank wondered if tonight Zacky could taste the same.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading ! feedback is greatly appreciated :,) !! <3


End file.
